


Russian Roulette

by AwesomeGeek



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Wanna play a game?, everything is not as it seems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:32:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeGeek/pseuds/AwesomeGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean plays a deadly game with a familiar blonde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Russian Roulette

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** BtVS and Supernatural are owned by their creators, Eric Kripke and Joss Whedon. This is for entertainment purposes only. Lyrics belong to Rihanna.I own nothing.
> 
> This was a gift for my girl, BuffDean.

**Russian Roulette**

Buffy opened her eyes and tried to focus but she was in complete darkness. Blinking a few times to make sure she wasn’t dreaming she came to the realisation that she wasn’t in Cleveland anymore.

“This is all I need.” she shouted out loud.

She jumped when she heard a deep voice coming from the darkness, “Buffy?”

Buffy paused for a moment; it couldn’t be him. The voice sounded so familiar but it had been such a long time since she had heard it. 

Gritting her teeth in frustration. When she pictured all places in the world she could have ended up, sitting in the dark with the biggest ass she’d ever met wasn’t high on her list… Hell would have been a better option.

Answering to her name, Buffy’s voice was thick with sarcasm, “No… It’s the Easter Bunny.”

“Nice to know some things haven’t changed,” she could hear from his tone that he was smiling, “You got any idea where we are?”

She rolled her eyes. “If you haven’t noticed, we’re both in the dark here. Your guess is as good as mine!” She looked around hoping for a hint of light but found nothing. It was the kind of darkness where you weren't even sure your eyes are actually open.

“Can you move?” he asked.

Buffy felt about herself; she still had her body but she couldn’t move below the waist. She was seated and she could feel her legs but she was unable to move them. She could feel no ropes or bindings of any kind on her but something or someone was keeping her glued to the chair. 

“I can move everything above the waist. You?”

“Same,” he sighed, “we’re screwed if we have to pee.”

Buffy bit her lip trying to keep herself from laughing. Even when things got bad he still had to be the joker.

Without warning the lights came on. The shift from absolute darkness to light was blinding and for a moment all she could see were searing white and blue stars before her eyes. Quickly, they began to adjust and Buffy took a moment to analyse her surroundings before her eyes fell on the man in front of her. She was seated at a small circular wooden table, Dean was seated opposite. 

Her heart leapt and fell at the sight of him. It had been a long time and yet he still looked the same as he did the day he had left her.

“Hey, you lied! I was here expecting the Easter Bunny,” Dean pouted.

“Funny Winchester,” Buffy cocked her eyebrow, “so what have you done this time?”

“Me, princess? Oh no... this has got nothing to do with me,” Dean shook his head slowly, “this looks like something you would be caught up in.”

The light from above them covered only so much space and beyond that lay the darkness they had been enveloped in. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary except the small snag that they were somehow glued to their chairs. She wasn’t getting any vibes but she kept herself on alert; just because she couldn’t sense it didn’t mean there wasn’t anything there. 

“The last thing I remember, I was at home with Faith and the next I’m in the dark, pinned to a chair. Besides, things have been quite quiet on the demon front… I was beginning to wonder if I needed to retire,” Buffy answered.

Before Dean could respond a voice boomed around them, “One bullet, one shot each.”

Dean and Buffy’s eyes fixed to the centre of the table where a familiar looking colt materialised in front of them. Dean was shocked; the colt was supposed to be with Sam. How the hell did it get here? Did that mean they had Sammy too? 

“What do they mean?” Buffy asked.

Letting out a bitter laugh Dean replied, “They want us to play.”

“Play?” Buffy couldn’t hide her confusion, “Play what?”

Dean’s eyes never left the Colt, “Russian Roulette.”

Buffy looked from Dean back to the gun, her whole body screamed for her to move, to run, to get away but she couldn’t. Whoever wanted them to play this game made sure they couldn’t just get up and walk away. 

Taking a deep breath she raised her arm and reached for the Colt, as her hand grasped around the butt she felt Dean’s hand fall atop her own.

“And what the hell do you think you‘re doing?” Dean looked at her, shock displayed on his face.

“Playing the game.” Buffy held his gaze.

“Let me go first.” 

Dean tried to pull his hand back but was unable to as Buffy held firm the colt. 

“Does it really matter who goes first? Perhaps this is just another sign that retirement, in a sense, is long over due,” she smiled weakly, “Anyway, I’m the Slayer and all slayers die, it’s a bum deal written in to the contract.”

“I’m not letting you.”

“When did that ever stop me?” Buffy retorted back.

Pulling her hand and the gun out from under Dean’s she held it to her temple. She couldn’t believe she was going to do this. Chewing on her lip nervously she closed her eyes a moment. 

 

_Take a breath, take it deep,_  
“Calm yourself,” He says to me,  
If you play, you play for keeps,  
Take the gun, and count to three,  
I’m sweating now, moving slow,  
No time to think, my turn to go. 

 

Buffy opened her eyes and found them staring into Dean’s worried hazel gaze. He looked ready to jump across the table and stop her. 

“Why did you leave me?” She questioned him, not the greatest time to bring it up but she just had to know the truth.

She watched as he swallowed, his Adam’s apple moving up then down. 

“I thought you’d be safer without me there. I brought you nothing but hassle. Don’t think it was easy for me to walk away, because it wasn’t.” He looked down sheepishly, unable to look at her directly.

“Thank you,” she whispered softly, “ I just needed to know.”

 

_And you can see my heart beating,_  
You can see it through my chest,  
Said I’m terrified, but I’m not leaving,  
I know that I must pass this test,  
So just pull the trigger. 

 

Buffy spun the chamber in the gun and held it to her temple. She took a deep breath and pulled hard on the trigger…The click from the gun echoed throughout the room. Buffy let out a small gasp and replaced the gun slowly back on to the table in front of her. With a shaking hand she pushed it towards Dean. His hand enclosed over hers, his thumb tracing small circles over her hand. That one small gesture brought her from her thoughts. 

“I’m sorry,” Buffy mumbled. It was all she could get out. Her mouth was dry and it felt like her tongue was sticking to the roof of her mouth. Truth be told, she was afraid. Deeply afraid.

Taking the gun back Dean mimicked what Buffy had done and placed the barrel of the gun against his own temple. His eyes never once leaving Buffy’s.

_Say a prayer, to yourself,_  
He says, “Close your eyes, sometime it helps.”  
And then I get a scary thought,  
That he’s here means he’s never lost. 

 

“Of all the games I thought of playing with you, I must say this wasn’t what I had in mind,” he laughed. 

“You’ll never change, even now you think of sex,” Buffy smiled shaking her head. 

“Give a guy a break! If I’m gonna die, then let it be with a happy thought.”

 

_And you can see my heart beating,_  
Oh, you can see it through my chest,  
Said I’m terrified, But I’m not leaving,  
Know that I must pass this test,  
So just pull the trigger. 

 

Another click and another gasp. Dean couldn’t hide his disappointment. 

“Shit,” he gritted through his teeth, keeping the gun in his hand. 

“Dean…”

“No! This is fucked up!” Looking up to the light above them he shouted, “Just kill us already, will you! Why the games?”

“Give me the gun,” Buffy said, reaching out. 

“No, I’ll go again. I won’t watch you die, I can’t,” Dean shook his head pulling the gun away from her. 

Suddenly the Colt disappeared from his hand and reappeared again in front of Buffy. She looked down, picking it up she looked back up at Dean.

“You don’t get the choice.”

Her hand steadier than before she spun the chamber and again placed the cool barrel of the gun in the exact spot she had before. She had never been a fan of guns and here she was, going to die by one. Taking a lingering look at Dean, she steeled herself for what was to come. 

_As my life flashes before my eyes,_  
I’m wondering will I ever see another sunrise?  
So many won’t get the chance to say goodbye,  
But it’s too late to think of the value of my life. 

 

“I wanted to hate you. I tried for so long, but I couldn’t bring myself to do it.”

“No, you don’t! Don’t you dare say goodbye!”

 

_And you can see my heart beating,_  
Oh, you can see it through my chest,  
Said I’m terrified, But I’m not leaving,  
Know that I must pass this test. 

 

A lone tear trailed itself down her cheek as her ears picked up on the well known click.

“I hate it when you cry. It’s why I left! I was always making you cry.” he slowly began to move his hand towards Buffy’s but stopped when he saw her head bow down.

Dean just wanted to hold her, touch her, anything just so she didn’t look so sad. 

“Then aren’t you glad you couldn’t see me after you left.” Buffy lifted her head to look him straight in the eye. 

Dean opened his mouth, quickly shutting it when he couldn’t think of anything to say. Sorry just wasn’t good enough; he had thought at the time that he had been doing the right thing. 

“I’m sorry, that was cruel. I was upset when you left and I won’t deny that. But you didn’t have to hear it that way.”

“I deserve it,” he said softly, the sorrow in his words almost tangible.

Taking the gun from her he spun the chamber and raised the gun quickly. He wished in that moment that the gun would go off and he’d die. To think he caused her pain was too much. If he had to spare her anything then he’d try to stop her death. 

 

_And you can see my heart beating,_  
Oh, you can see it through my chest,  
Said I’m terrified, But I’m not leaving,  
Know that I must pass this test,  
So just pull the trigger. 

 

*click*

With a growl Dean slammed the gun down on the table.

Buffy’s shoulders slumped as she leant forward to grab the gun; sitting up straight, shoulders back, head held high as she braced herself. If she was going to die then she wasn’t going to let whoever it was see her afraid. She had been to Hell, fought the First, destroyed a Hell Goddess. Bigger things than this had scared her.

Looking down at Dean’s outstretched arm on the table she entwined her fingers with his. Gripping tightly, she refused to shut her eyes. 

“Would it be stupid to tell you that I love you… I never told you before because I was worried you wouldn’t have said it back,” she confessed. 

Buffy closed her eyes slowly, her breathing slow and even. Dean gripped her hand tighter, everything in him wanted to hear the click. He prayed to the Gods, any God, all Gods… in that moment he prayed with every part of himself.

“I love you too.” 

 

_And you can see my heart beating,_  
Oh, you can see it through my chest,  
Said I’m terrified, But I’m not leaving,  
Know that I must pass this test,  
So just pull the trigger. 

 

The loud bang that followed startled him. His eyes widened as he watched Buffy’s head slump to the side, blood pooling in her golden hair, dripping down past her ear, down her neck and staining her white shirt. 

Dean’s head fell forward, he had failed her again. Tears began to form and fall from his eyes, landing in droplets on the cold wooden table. 

He looked up when he heard clapping coming from behind him, the sound getting louder as it approached. Turning his body he could make out the outline of a man coming out from the shadows. 

One word escaped Dean’s lips, “Alastair.”

Then it all came crashing down around him, he was in Hell. 

“Well done Dean, you really had me there. I thought you may have been able to save her. You truly believed you could. Bravo my boy,” Alastair mocked. He had lost count how many times he had made the Winchester boy go through this game and yet every time was better than the last. 

Shaking his head slowly Dean pleaded, “No more. Please, I can’t do it again.”

Placing a hand on his shoulder Alastair couldn’t hide his happiness, “But we have so many more games to play. She’s my favourite. I think we'll keep her around for a while.”

Alastair let go off Dean’s shoulder, heading back off into the darkness. Dean dreaded what Alastair had in store for him. He could take the torturing, he could even take the games, but he couldn’t take seeing her. It reminded him of what he lost. As he watched him leave, the darkness began to surround him again, the light slowly dimming over Buffy’s motionless form, Dean could only repeat over and over to himself...

“Please, no.”


End file.
